Sandstorm Sparkling
by Demonwolf
Summary: Takes place before, during, and after the two movies. Optimus Prime has some one else fighting on his team: his half-demon foster daughter from Earth.
1. Sacrifice

**Ch. 1: Sacrifice**

_I don't own Transformers. But that's pretty obvious, right?_

The meadow at night was perfectly serene. Still and quiet, it resembled an enchanted sanctuary where nothing could touch it. Sadly, it was not to last.

A powerfully built form tore into the meadow, dripping blood from numerous wounds. A shaft of moonlight revealed a pale, finely-shaped face, pointed elfin ears, and a long mane of red hair. As well as a fine face, the man in the meadow was tall, agile, and just plain beautiful. In his arms, he cradled a tiny bundle of blankets.

Sinking to his knees, the man- a man too good to be human- gasped in pain as his wounds continued to drain him of his life's blood. Even a demon such as this man, a demon named Kashi Sandstorm, had his limits and tonight, Kashi had reached his.

The bundle in his arms stirred and Kashi peered inside. At three months old, the daughter of himself and his wife Sarah was perfect. Soft red hair already reached her tiny shoulders, a black whip-like tail curled at her side and her closed eyes were a perfect gold, just like his.

Kashi bit back a sob as he recalled the events of the evening. He and his wife Sarah had been attacked by some of the last few remaining demons on Earth, demons who believed that demons and humans simply should not be together. Kashi had fought them off as best he could, but he had been badly hurt and Sarah had been killed. With no other choice, Kashi had grabbed the couple's daughter and fled, knowing that he would not live past the night, but determined to secure his daughter's future.

Now, Kashi knew what he had to do. The claws on his hands touched his chest lightly before slicing through the skin, letting more blood. Plunging a hand into the pocket of the robes he wore, Kashi withdrew a single piece of paper and pressed it to the new wound, murmuring a spell as he did. The blood touched the paper and formed words, words he hoped would ensure that his child survived.

Kashi slipped the paper into his daughter's blankets, then cradled her close for the last time. Then, he set her down the ground and held his arms over her. Closing his eyes, Kashi evoked a spell that would transport his infant child to a safe place. Where that place was, he had no idea; that was for Fate to decide. But sure enough, once he had finished the spell, not even a trace of the baby remained.

Kashi felt the presence of shadowy forms behind him and turned to face his adversaries. Wraith-like forms stared at him with glowing red eyes and vicious grins.

"Kashi Sandstorm, at long last," one hissed, its voice like the first wind of a particularly cruel winter.

"It seems you won't rest until I am dead," Kashi replied. "I hope you know that I plan to kill you before I die, but I have no problem with that."

"Oh? You fear for no one's safety?" the voice hissed back.

"Not anymore. You'll have my life, as you've already taken Sarah's. But you will never find my daughter."

The demons surrounding Kashi growled, understanding his words.

"Perish, Kashi Sandstorm, for fouling your blood with that of a human!" But Kashi was prepared and he attacked his enemies with anger fueled by grief, becoming an unstoppable force of nature. And indeed, all of his attackers were dead long before Kashi himself drew his last breath the following dawn. But as he left Earth behind, Kashi was consoled with the knowledge that at least his daughter was safe.


	2. Discovery

**Ch. 2: Discovery**

_I first thought it sounded kind of cheesy to have the Autobots reside on Mars for a while. But I think it'll work for this story._

With Cybertron destroyed, neither Autobts nor Deceptecons could remain on their home planet. This was only one of the many prices of war Optimus Prime mused as he patrolled the red sands of Mars, the small crimson planet close to the planet called Earth, the home of the human race. It was the humans who held the key to the Transformers' survival and Optimus and his team, as well as the many Autobots who had taken up temporary residence on Mars had done all they could to learn about the peculiar race. Being so close to Earth and their satellites allowed the Autobots to access their vast stores of information quite readily.

Optimus sighed to himself; more than anything, he hoped that the human race would be spared the horrific fate that had befallen his race and continue to thrive. But if the Deceptecons had their way, it would not be so. The Autobot leader shook his head; at the very least, he could enjoy the quiet atmosphere of Mars for tonight and try to focus on the good luck fate had bestowed upon him.

Then, all at once, the silence of the night was pierced by a loud cry that shocked Optimus to the very spark; he recognized the sound all to well from studying humans. It was the cry of a human infant.

Optimus raced towards the sound, but saw nothing. No signs of humans, no crude spacecraft, nothing. And yet, it sounded as though the wailing was right on top of him. Or rather… right below him.

Optimus glanced down and his blue optics widened at the sight. Next to one silver foot was a tiny wriggling bundle of cloth. The crying was emitting from the bundle and even as he watched, a tiny pale hand poked out of the cloth folds. Kneeling down, Optimus flipped a piece of the cloth aside with one huge finger, revealing a tiny face which was contorted in misery. Startled anew, Optimus studied the little creature closely. It was definitely an organic creature, but he wasn't sure if it was human. The tiny creature's hearing nodes (ears, they were called ears) were not rounded, but instead pointed and twitching. Scanning the bundle, Optimus noted a long, thin extension of the creature's spine; something he had seen on Earth's animals and was referred to as a tail. But what seemed to confirm the fact that the infant was not a human were her (why did he think of the baby as a female?) eyes. Human babies had eyes, very much like a Transformer's optics, that could develop into different colors, but started out blue. This little creature's eyes were a bright gold.

Scanning the babe once more (Optimus noted that it was _indeed_ a female), the Autobot also detected powerful sharpened nails on the fingers and toes and well-developed fangs in her mouth.

"What are you, little one?" he whispered. He noted something thin sticking out of the cloth and grasped it gently. It was a folded piece of paper; Optimus opened it and studied the contents, which was written in the human language of English.

_To Whoever Finds This Letter_

_If you are reading these words, than I am dead. My name was Kashi Sandstorm and I was a Japanese jackal demon when I was alive. I married a human woman named Sarah Winston and together we had a daughter, whom we named Miarra. She was born exactly three months and two weeks ago._

_On the night of July 28__th__, 1990, we were attacked some of the last few demons on earth who disapproved of me marrying a human. My wife and I were killed and I used the last of my power to transport Miarra to a safe place. That place is with you._

_I beg you; please care for my daughter as though she were your own. Sarah and I cannot do so anymore. Miarra, my darling child, please forgive me for not being able to protect you and your mother when you needed me must. Know that we love you always._

_Kashi Sandstorm_

Optimus glanced down at the baby- a child he now understood was a half-demon- and sighed. He had no idea how to care for an organic infant, but he couldn't abandon an orphaned child. The child in question started to wail again as Optimus glanced down at her again.

"It's alright, Miarra," he said as soothingly as he could, laying a finger lightly on the infant's cheek. The Autobot leader wasn't sure if it was his touch or the reassuring sound of her own name that did the trick, but Miarra immediately ceased crying.

Gently cradling the baby in one hand, Optimus contacted his medic Ratchet.

"What is it, Prime?" the medic asked, slightly concerned.

"I'll need you to examine someone, but you'll need to se her in person first. I'm on my way." With that, Optimus carried the infant Miarra back to his team's base.


	3. Promise

**Ch. 3: Promise**

Ratchet was waiting for Optimus in full medic mode as the Autobot leader approached. His optics narrowed and focused on the little bundle in Optimus's hand.

"What is that, Prime?"

"Your patient." Optimus entered the team's base and led Ratchet to the center of the room. The other three members of his team- Jazz, Ironhide, and Bumblebee- were also present and all three looked as curious as Ratchet.

"See for yourselves." Optimus pulled back the cloth and Miarra, who had started to doze, blinked rapidly and stared up at the Autobots surrounding her.

"What the? What IS it?" Ironhide bristled slightly, but mainly due to the shock of seeing the little creature.

"She, not it, Ironhide. Her name is Miarra and she's a half-demon."

"I thought demons were myths, created by humans to scare their younglings into behaving," Jazz noted, cocking his head at the infant, who merely stared back at him.

"Actually, we have managed to detect a race of human-like creatures with enhanced abilities that call themselves demons. Mind you, the population has decreased dramatically." Ratchet was already scanning the infant. "Hmmmm… she _seems_ healthy, but I have no real basis for comparison. Any idea how old she is, Prime?

"By Earth standards, she is three months and two weeks old."

"Ahh, very young, then." Ratchet extended a finger toward Miarra and she swiped lightly at it with one clawed hand. "And fearless, apparently." Ratchet chuckled. "Good thing a Decepticon didn't stumble onto her."

"I'd rather you not joke about that," Optimus replied. "They've done enough killing without harming a helpless infant."

"So, where are her… uh, what's the word?"

"Parents, Ironhide," Jazz said.

"Yeah. Where are they?" Optimus showed his comrades the bloodied note detailing Miarra's present state and every member of the team was deeply shocked.

"We gonna keep her?" Jazz asked.

"I don't see how we cannot."

_Besides, she likes you._

Optimus glanced at Bumblebee, who had been unable to speak since one fateful battle and now had to communicate via transmitting text behind his comrades' optics, and then back at Miarra. The little half demon had settled down to sleep again and had curled her tail around one of the Autobot leader's fingers.

"Awww, that's kinda cute."

"Jazz, you're getting soft," Ironhide replied, but even the grizzled old weapon specialist couldn't prevent his metallic lips curving upward at the sight.

"Being soft means that you are capable of feeling for another and there is no shame in that, my friend." Optimus nodded kindly at Ironhide. "We all care for our friends and that is what makes us Autobots. And though she is far different then us, Miarra is now part of our team. We are the only family she will know, so we must do what we can to raise her well. Let me say that as of today, we all have a Sparkling who will one day be able to join us as we strive to unite all races in peace." And so it was that the child called Miarra Sandstorm became, in name, an Autobot.


	4. Step Towards Hope

**Ch. 4: Step Towards Hope**

Optimus sighed as he watched the night sky from his private quarters. Although Megatron had seemingly vanished, the Decepticons remained relentless in their quest to enslave or destroy whatever life they encountered. But so long as the Autobots kept the battles on Mars, where there was currently no life, Optimus felt a little more optimistic about the war's outcome.

A small coo came from the ground and Optimus glanced down at the source. Miarra was busy grasping the leg of his desk and trying to pull herself up. At nine months, the little half-demon was stronger and far more mobile than a human baby and she kept her Autobot family on their toes.

Optimus chuckled as he watched the little one's legs tremble and she plopped to the floor again. Learning to care for an organic infant had been quite the challenge, but the perks had far outweighed any hardships that had arisen. And now, Optimus couldn't imagine life without Miarra.

"And what is it you're hoping to achieve, my little one?" the Autobot leader asked as Miarra pulled herself up again. This time, she clung tightly to the desk leg and didn't fall. She turned a tiny face alight wit joy up to her guardian.

"Ahh, quite the feat, Miarra." Optimus had now turned away from the window to fully watch the baby half-demon, who never ceased to amaze him. Although he knew enough about children to know that they were resilient, Optimus doubted that any child would have been able to adjust to life on an Autobot base as well as Miarra had.

True, there had been much to learn. The concepts of food, clothing, and other biological needs had been daunting at first, but they had managed to cope. Ratchet had managed to find a way to synthesize milk for the baby, although the method was still hard for Optimus to wrap his mind around. But Miarra had had food, although she wouldn't let anyone, but Optimus feed her at first, clearly wanting the Autobot leader to be her primary caregiver. When it came to clothing, however, it was Ironhide who had come through. The weapons specialist used cloth to keep his tools clean and had been happy to donate some to keep their little charge covered. Although, Optimus wasn't sure why Ironhide felt the need to model the clothes after those worn by humans in the long-gone nation of Sparta. But Ironhide had seen picture of them via the human satellites and had instantly zoned in on the long-dead people. Now, of course, Miarra looked like the world's smallest warrior, but the look somehow suited her and Optimus knew that once she grew, the half-demon would be a force to be reckoned with.

The Autobot leader knelt down, keeping his blue optics focused on the small figure as she clung to the desk leg, wondering just what was going on in her tiny mind. Then, before his very optics, Miarra let go of the desk. Optimus started, but Miarra didn't fall. Instead, she took one tottering step towards the giant Autobot.

_She's… she's walking. By Primus, she's walking._ Optimus had seen many great things in his long life, but this one moment in time was without a doubt the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Miarra started to wobble and she looked at Optimus uncertainly.

"Come on, Miarra. You can do it," Optimus encouraged, holding out one massive hand. Miarra took two more steps and then allowed herself to be swept up into Optimus's hand. She crowed in delight as he lifted her close to his cheek and nuzzled the Autobot affectionately.

"Well done, my little one. Well done indeed." Optimus suddenly felt a little better about the war. True, there was much negativity, but for every setback there was another step forward. And today, Miarra had taken her own first steps toward what was sure to be a long and happy life.


	5. Not Alone

**Ch. 5: Not Alone**

"Optimus."

Optimus glanced up from the Cybertronian archive he had been studying as Ratchet entered. Miarra, who had recently reached her first Earthen year, also looked up from where she had been playing with pieces of scrap metal close to the Autobot leader's desk. One look at the medic's face told Optimus that something bad had happened and though he braced himself for the worst, he hoped for the best.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"There's something you need to see." Without another word, Optimus rose, picked up Miarra (who continued to clutch a piece of scrap metal) and followed the medic to the infirmary, which was mercifully empty. Ratchet led Optimus over to a small selection of monitors which was displaying, oddly enough, nothing.

"Ever since Miarra came to be with us, I've tried my best to locate and track down those with a similar genetic code to that of hers. In a word, demons. There weren't many of them, but I did my best. Unfortunately, their race took a turn for the worse and now…" Ratchet gestured at the blank screens and Optimus felt a rush of despair.

"The Earth's demon race is… extinct?"

"I'm afraid so, Prime. Miarra is now the last carrier of demon blood that we know of."

Both Optimus and Ratchet glanced down at the little creature in the Autobot leader's arms. Miarra was busy gnawing on the metal, her golden eyes moving from one metallic face to the other. She cocked her head to one side, her expression curious. She seemed to sense that something was wrong, but wasn't sure how to react quite yet. Optimus sighed.

"Another race lost. Not to our war, but to some sort of strife. Where will it end?"

"I wish I knew, Prime."

"As do I." Optimus sighed. "Do the others know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to let you know first."

"Thank you, Ratchet. We'll inform them about this situation later, once Miarra is asleep. I don't know what their reactions will be, but I'd rather not have Miarra unnecessarily frightened."

"Understood."

"In the meantime, anything else to report?"

"Nothing on the Allspark or Megateron. Bumblebee and Jazz are out scouting the northern perimeter and Ironhide is running a status check on the base's defense systems."

"Good. Let's try not to dwell too much on this fact, Ratchet. Some good may come out of it yet." The medic nodded and even managed a small smile. Trying to stay positive was something Optimus excelled at and it did help that his attitude infectious.

* * *

Despite his optimism, the Autobot leader was distraught over the loss of what he just knew had been a proud and wonderful race. He had seen countless genocides due to the Decepticons, but even if the demons simply died out, the knowledge was still hard to bear.

_Kashi Sandstorm wanted his daughter to be safe and she ended up with me. But I am a leader of a race that has been trapped in war. Is Miarra really safe with me? Can I protect her if the Decepticons attack?_ The thought of Megatron somehow getting hold of Miarra- the last of the Earth demons- made Optimus feel as though he were entombed in ice. No, he wouldn't let that happen! He'd rather be ripped to pieces by the Decepticon leader than let Megatron and his followers harm any of his loved ones. But loved ones had been harmed and precious lives lost. Indeed, when _would_ the death and destruction end?

"Opmis." The Autobot leader's head shot down to look at Miarra, who was curled up in the crook of his right arm. She smiled and repeated the word."Opmis."As it was when he witnessed her first steps, Optimus felt a glow within his spark. The corners of his metallic mouth turned up as he realized that Miarra's first words were an attempt to say his name.

"Op-TA-mus," the Autobot leader said, pronouncing the syllables slowly. Miarra's pointed ears twitched and she repeated,

"Op-TA-mus." She laughed and wagged her barbed tail, clearly very pleased with herself.

"Yes. Optimus Prime," Optimus repeated, pointing at himself with his free hand.

"Op-TA-mus!" Miarra's golden eyes were so full of love and trust as she beheld her caregiver and in that instant, Optimus understood what Miarra was thinking. The little half-demon knew that she wasn't alone in the world; she had a family of five that, despite their difference in species, loved her more than anything else in the world and she returned those feelings wholeheartedly.

"Op-TA-mus," Miarra said again. Optimus cradled the little one as gently as he could, lightly stroking her cheek with one silver finger.

"Miarra," he whispered as her eyes closed. "My beautiful little Miarra."


End file.
